


Something out of Nothing

by Igglepuff



Series: A moment in time [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Shmoop, So much shmoop, at least a slight mention, domestic sabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igglepuff/pseuds/Igglepuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I loved you. I needed you and you died.”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“I did it because I loved you.” </i>
</p><p> </p><p>And maybe Gabriel's still learning, and maybe 5 years later, Sam's there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something out of Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Literal shmoop written to make me happy during Finals Week. :'D 
> 
> Slight MPreg mentioned at the end.

“This never seemed like a life I would ever live.” Sam’s voice cut through the night from somewhere behind him. A smile slowly made its way across his face, amber eyes shining as Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the open door way. He wouldn’t give the tall Winchester the privilege of a response, not yet at least. Instead he watched the wind blow the trees along the back of the lawn, moon hanging low in the sky as it slowly rose.

 

It was going to start getting cold. Gabriel thought absently, running his hands up his arms, over the scratchy wool knit sweater. It was still weird. Getting used to all the feelings and sensations. Warmth enveloped his arms and the former Archangel closed his eyes and let out a slow sigh. Being powered down was strange, it wasn’t like just putting his powers on the back burner. He could at least feel the gentle thrum of power then, no, now it was just an ache in his chest, an itch he couldn’t scratch on his back, there, but just barely.

 

Like all angels, he was cast out of heaven, unlike most though, after the fall he… didn’t want to take up that place again. He didn’t want to go back to running and hiding, but he didn’t want to go back to that high position of power. So he went to the only angel he could think of that could help him, Castiel. Settling in was… more difficult than he had imagined. Dean wouldn’t even look at him, let alone speak to him, and Gabriel understood and accepted that it would take more than cheap beer, pie, and apologies to win the elder Winchester over. No, it was Sam’s reaction that Gabriel didn’t understand.

 

He avoided the Archangel. He refused to even be in the same room for an extended period of time, and it hurt more than Gabriel wanted to admit, to himself or otherwise. It took 3 months. 3 months of Sam flitting away as soon as the blond entered a room, 3 months of Gabriel hanging his head as Dean glared at him across the way after his brother fled. 3 months for Gabriel to sit down across from the hunter in the library and quietly ask why.

 

_“You’re avoiding me.”_

_“You were dead.”_

_Gabriel’s gaze never strayed from the wood grain of the table but he gulped, the notion still strange to him. “I was trying to--”_

_“No.” Sam cut him off, setting the book down on the table without bothering to mark his place, he didn’t even know what he was supposed to be reading anymore. His throat was dry, palms shaking but his eyes were hard and cold. “I don’t care what you were trying to do.” He bit out forcefully, crossing his arms defensively. “You died, Gabriel. You were murdered and for what? To be a hero?” His voice was choked off but he couldn’t stop as the words poured from him, the pain flowing freely for the first time. “I had to watch you die because you wanted to redeem yourself? Was that it? Well it fucking hurt, Gabe. It hurt so much to watch you fall, to see those wings scorched into the wood. Do you realize what that did to me? I lost everything, Gabe, everything.”_

_A sob forced itself from his lips as he fell forward, his head landing in his hands. “I loved you. I needed you and you died.”_

_“I did it because I loved you.”_

 

“Gabe?” The questioning sound in Sam’s voice gently nudged the former archangel back to reality. Arms tightening their hold on Gabriel’s waist Sam set his head down on the other man’s shoulder to nudge at Gabe’s neck with his nose. The question wasn’t posed but the blond understood.

 

Tipping his head forward, Gabriel laughed ever so slightly. “It’s nothing Samsquach. I’m just thinking.”

 

“About?” It was a soft prompt. One that didn’t really need an answer but Gabriel wound his fingers through Sam’s laying on his arms and replied, voice melding with the breeze.

 

“How we got here.” He raised one hand, still connected to Sam’s, and gestured to the back yard, “This. This domesticity.” His arc concluded to rest on his stomach and a frown on his face as he felt Sam shrug behind him. Fingers absently spinning the gold band around Gabriel’s finger.

 

“Five years? I think we earned it.” The taller man whispered, placing a light kiss on Gabriel’s pulse. Amber eyes rolled in mock annoyance but his smile held. “I understand though. It’s strange. I mean, I didn’t think this could happen. After Jess… A life with a wife and kids and a house was just lost.” His grip tightened then loosened to let Gabriel spin in his grasp.

 

“But here you are.”

 

“Yeah.” He agreed, hazel eyes dropping slightly as he retightened his grasp. “Here I am. A house, a husband,” Gabriel flushed happily at that, the space on his shoulder blades where his wings once were tingling as Sam ran his hands up over his back. “A family.” A chaste kiss on the lips and a breathed out whisper, “How did I get so lucky? Come on, Mr. Winchester, lets see if Dean left any pie.”

 

Yeah, it was strange. Learning to be human, having everything so overwhelming and different, but Gabriel would never want to trade it for his full powers. He could never go back to being just an archangel, not when he had so much more down here. Boping Sam on the head he wiggled out of the other’s grasp to bounce away into the kitchen, wobbling only slightly as the spring in his step was laden down with extra weight.

 

“There had better be chocolate ice cream left. Candy needs it.”

  
“For that last time, we are not naming her Candy.” 


End file.
